megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Orthrus
Orthrus (オルトロス, Orutorosu) is a demon in the series. History In Greek mythology, Orthrus was a two-headed dog and one of the many monsters sired by Typhon and Echidna, among his siblings were Cerberus, Sphinx, and Chimera to name but a few. Orthrus was the dog of the Titan, Geryon, and along with Eurytion was the guardian of Geryon's herd of red cattle. Geryon, Eurytion, and Orthrus were all slain when Hercules ('Heracles' in Greek mythology) was completing the tenth of his twelve labors. Appearances *''Megami Tensei: Wilder Race *Megami Tensei II: Beast Race, Boss *Shin Megami Tensei: Beast Race *Shin Megami Tensei: if...'' / Hazama's Chapter: Beast Race *''Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX: Beast Race *Shin Megami Tensei NINE: Beast Race *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Beast Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Beast Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Beast Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Beast Race *Last Bible'' *''Last Bible III'' *''Majin Tensei'' *''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis: Beast Race *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Beast Race *Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army: Pyro Order *Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon: Pyro Order *Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Lone Marebito'' *''Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku: Beast Race *Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Fortune Arcana *Persona 3'' / FES / Portable: Hanged Man Arcana *''Persona 4'' / Golden: Hanged Man Arcana *''Devil Children Black Book & Red Book'' *''Devil Children Black Book/Red Book (PS)'' *''Devil Children White Book'' *''DemiKids Light Version' *''DemiKids Dark Version'' *''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' *''Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Beast Race *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2: Beast Race *Devil Survivor'' / Overclocked: Beast Race *''Devil Survivor 2: Beast Race Profile ''Megami Tensei II Orthrus appears as a servant of Pazuzu, and worked alongside the Partner before she broke away from Pazuzu's control. After reaching the ruins of Tokyo, Pazuzu instructs the hero and his friend to meet up with Orthrus at the Princess Hotel and assist him in taking out the Partner. During their confrontation with her at Tokyo Tower, the hero ends up siding with her and the friend and Orthrus part ways with him. Orthrus continues to fight alongside the friend after his transformation into the Dark Hero, but is killed in battle with the hero's party. ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Orthrus appears on Suginami field and within the gold level instance of Suginami Tunnels and the Nakano Stone Site. He can be contracted during the daytime in Ikebukuro outside the gates of Zoushigiya Cemetery. He appears regularly as a field boss in Suginami and alongside Cerberus and Garm as the final bosses of the Suginami Tunnels Unknown boss rush. He is also one of the mountable demons within the game. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Orthrus appears as a boss on the second stratum of Naraku. Flynn is required to defeat it as part of Navarre's challenge to him and Walter. ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army'' ''Persona 4'' Orthrus is a Persona that can be acquired from Shuffle Time in the Secret Laboratory dungeon. ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' Known as Orthros, he has the power FireWall. Orthros can perform the combo Fire Flare with Demipyre and Evil Blaze with Nex or Pyro Cat. ''Devil Survivor 2'' Stats ''Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Kyūyaku Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne ''Boss'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' |Electricity = - |Wind = - |Expel = - |Curse = - |Almighty = - |Poison = 100% |Paralyze = 100% |Stone = 100% |Strain = 100% |Sleep = 100% |Charm = 100% |Mute = 100% |Fear = 100% |Bomb = 100% |Rage = 100% |Skill1 = Fire Breath |Skill2 = Mega Claw |Skill3 = Fire Boost |D-Skill1 = Nihil Claw |D-Skill2 = Fire Breath |D-Skill3 = Fire Boost |Item1 = Beast Mane |Item2 = Life Stone |Item3 = Bead |Password = xtHZ6dK0VtGWT8Gc FhPmHdM%j4%jT8%f }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Electricity=- |Force=- |Expel=- |Curse= Resist |Ailmentresistance=- |Normalattack= Physical, one hit, one enemy |Skill1=Fire Breath |Effect1= 1-4 hits of light Fire damage to random enemies |Cost1= 21 MP |Level1= Innate |Skill2=Axel Claw |Effect2= 1-3 hits of moderate Physical damage to random enemies |Cost2= 15 MP |Level2= Innate |Skill3=Fire Pleroma |Effect3=Increases Fire damage |Cost3= Auto |Level3= 58 |Evolvedfrom= Chimera |Evolvedfromlevel= 52 |Evolveinto= Cerberus |Evolveintolevel= 66 |Drop= }} ''Last Bible'' ''Majin Tensei'' ''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis'' ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' Normal Boss - Amami Float :Only encountered if the player fights Finnegan with Nemissa. ''Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs King Abaddon'' ''Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Moksushiroku'' ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' ''As a Demon'' ''Persona 3: FES'' ''Persona 4'' ''Devil Children: Black/Red Book'' ''Devil Children Black Book/Red Book (PS) ''Devil Children: White Book ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' ''Devil Survivor'' ''Devil Survivor 2'' |Elec=-- |Force=Resist |Mystic=-- |Racial=Animal Leg |Skill1=Desperation |Skill2=-- |Skill3=-- |Passive1=Retaliate |Passive2= Preserve Extra* |Passive3=-- |AucSkill1= Fire Dance* |AucSkill2= Berserk* |AucSkill3= Power Charge* |AucPassive1= Crit Up* |AucPassive2=-- |AucPassive3=-- |FusedQuote=ME Beast Orthrus! ME GOOD GUARD DOG! YOU WORK HARD! |FusingQuote=IF ME FUSE, ME ONE STEP CLOSER TO CERBERUS!? }} Gallery Category:Greco-Roman Mythology Category:Wilder Race Category:Shin Megami Tensei NINE Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Bosses Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Bosses Category:Last Bible III Demons Category:Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers Bosses Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army Demons Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Lone Marebito Demons Category:Persona 2: Innocent Sin Demons Category:Card Summoner Demons Category:Neutral Demons in Shin Megami Tensei Category:Neutral Demons in Shin Megami Tensei II Category:Neutral Demons in Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Category:Neutral Demons in Shin Megami Tensei: IMAGINE Category:Neutral Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IV Category:Neutral Demons in Shin Megami Tensei: if...